


Something I Never Told You

by migg



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonfires, Confessions, Honesty, Inspired by Cobra Kai, Other, Platonic Relationships, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migg/pseuds/migg
Summary: Steve and Billy sit around a bonfire with other pals. Steve has something to say, after three decades.an AU of my fic Here. [ st. ] on wattpad
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Something I Never Told You

It was night time out in the woods.

Steve sat by the bonfire with a good friend of his as the others were asleep. The fire made cracking sounds. The man took a sip from the beer in his hand. Billy pondered to himself as his eyes were glued to the fire.

It was quiet until:

"There's something I want to tell you." Steve started. "Something I never told you." The blonde man hummed in response, turning to his friend.

"I was in love with Rene."

Steve's heart ached in a nostalgic and cold, warm way. Rene was the sister of Jonathan and Will Byers. She was in a passionate and loving relationship with Billy at that time. She sadly passed away due to Leukemia.

The blonde chuckled along with Steve. They both missed her, like really, really missed her. She was Billy's wife and the mother of his three kids. To Harrington, Rae was his soulmate. He fell for her back in '84 and loved her ever since. He was about to confess how he felt. Then she and the new guy, the couple strongly claimed that they knew each other for a long time before they got together. 

And yes, Steve was jealous. Seeing Billy as a 'Heather', you could say. Not wanting to be friendly with him, even after Billy had apologized (forced and encouraged with the help of Rene) for beating Steve's face in.

But thankfully, they made ends meet and reconciled in some way about a year before the diagnosis of Rae.

"She was something." Billy rasped, feeling a lump in his throat as he caressed the ring around his neck. Hargrove loves her with every fiber of his being. Closing his eyes, he pictured a smiling middle aged woman with brown, shoulder level hair and green eyes, filled with love. Steve smiles sadly at the fire, remembering the kiss he gave her a long time ago. Maybe he still does. The mother of Lucien, Laura and Will. Steve Harrington's soulmate.

Yeah, she was.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a different story line. i hope you liked it and big thank you to Cobra Kai, which inspired this small au!


End file.
